What do you know!
by P.A1
Summary: Jarod found Mrs. Parker's plan. And the center is soon to be gone. What does that mean for Parker and Jarod.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Pretender and all its characters belong to Pretender Productions and TNT. No infringement intended, no profit gained.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Shoot him" Parker yelled at the sweepers. Jarod angled his body quickly so that Parker served as his shield.  
  
"You shoot me, you're going to hit her" he smiled.  
  
Parker tried not to show any fear as he shoved her into one of the center's cars.  
  
"You follow me and I will kill her," he said as he quickly drove off.  
  
The sweepers stood their ground for a second before Sam called the center.  
  
"Put me through to Mr. Lyle", Sam's raspy voice sounded over the phone.  
  
"What?" "Sir, Ms. Parker has been kidnapped".  
  
"What do you mean kidnapped? Lyle asked.  
  
" Jarod took her hostage, sir and he got away with her." He answered  
  
"Fine, get back to the center". Jarod should be calling with a deal or something". He thought.  
  
Jarod could feel Parker's eye on him. He kept driving and tried to ignore the blue orbs boring into him, but he couldn't.  
  
"What"? he asked.  
  
"You're asking me what?" she shrieked.  
  
"Well you keep staring at me! He said innocently.  
  
"Ok, so maybe his brain hasn't registered this situation". She mumbled.  
  
"You kidnapped me" she yelled.  
  
"I did, because I have some information on your mother"  
  
"And you couldn't tell me this over the phone"? Her voice softened.  
  
"Too risky".  
  
"Well, what is so important that you had to kidnap me" she rubbed her head steadily to ease the oncoming migraine.  
  
" I found it" he said.  
  
"Found what" she sighed.  
  
"I found your mother's plan." He smiled at her shocked face. For once she was speechless.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	2. What?

Disclaimer can be found on Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"You did?" "How, Where, When"? Parker asked.  
  
"So much for being speechless." "I was going through the Center's mainframe about two weeks ago to find some information about my family and I "  
  
Two weeks ago?" "You found this two weeks? She was angry.  
  
" I wanted to tell you Parker but I couldn't." " Your phone has been rebugged and there were sweepers outside your house."  
  
"There still are" Parker said "So where is the plan?"  
  
"It's in the center".  
  
" What, How?" Parker asked.  
  
"As I said I found it in the mainframe. It's a virus."  
  
Parker's eyebrows knotted with concentration. "What is he talking about. I thought the plan was on a disc".  
  
" Your mother infected the main computer with a virus." " Every single bit of information that has ever gone through a computer in the Center is on the main computer. This virus duplicates then downloads all the information.  
  
Parker zoned off for a second listening to the voices.  
  
" That information in the hands of the secret services.  
  
" Could bring down the center permanently.." Jarod finished her sentence.  
  
"You mean that all this time, her plan was to bring down the center legally?"  
  
" Exactly".  
  
" I'd say it could be easy but the center has people, many people in really high places, the government being one of those high places."  
  
"We're just going to have to find a way take them out aren't we." Jarod said.  
  
"This is going to be a long ride." Parker thought as they turned into the gas station.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	3. Maybe it's meant to be

Disclaimer in chapter 1  
Chapter 3  
"Jarod where are we going?" Parker asked. "I need a bath and sleep, I'm tired" she whined.  
"What are you doing?" Jarod asked. "Is that whining?" The infamous Parker is a whiner."  
Parker pouted playfully.  
"You can sleep in the car if you want." he said.  
"Are you going to tell me where we are going?  
" To my house." he said  
" You have a house ? " I thought you were the unsettling type." "You know roach motels, leave whenever you feel like it."  
" Yes. But I wanted to buy a house. A permanence, you know. So I did."  
"So where is it? She asked. Jarod gave her funny look.  
" What?" " I promise not to tell anyone." she held up her hand.  
" You're not exactly known for keeping your promises." he mumbled  
" What's that supposed to mean." " I resent that".  
" We're here" he pulled onto the pavement.  
" Don't change the subject" she said.  
Jarod got out of the car to go and open the door.  
" I was talking to" .... She trailed of a s she entered the house .  
"Wow". she gasped. " It's beautiful." It looked like one of those billionaire houses that were featured in lofty magazines.  
" What did you do, buy everything in the magazine? She joked  
" How did you know" Jarod answered.  
She rolled her eyes a him. "Where is your bathroom. I need to take a bath or something.  
" There's one up the stairs and up to your left".  
She took of her shoes and left them on the table.  
" Make yourself at home" Jarod said.  
She turned around with a smile and kept walking up the stairs.  
She sighed as she saw the bathtub. "That's huge." she thought  
she turned on the water, felt it to the right temperature then proceeded to take off her makeup.  
" This seems so natural. Being with him, in his house". She thought  
"Maybe that's the way it's supposed to be". a voice said.  
" Not you too. Jarod think the same thing. But I don't know. Too many risks involved, with the center still there it's too dangerous."  
"But the Center is not going to be there any longer, it's days of ruling have been numbered".  
" Maybe we will have a chance after all. But I'm still not sure". Parker said.  
" Then are you ready to love him?" The voice asked.  
" That is the question".  
PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	4. A shower and a kiss

Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 4  
  
She laid in the bathtub relaxed, spooning bubbles from the mixture of vanilla and chocolate bubble bath over her exposed parts.  
  
"Leave it to Jarod to by bubble bath that smells like food" she thought.  
  
" Hey Parker" Jarod called from downstairs.  
  
" Hey Jarod" she responded in the same tone.  
  
Jarod smiled at her voice. "She's in a playful mood," he thought.  
  
" Indian, Chinese, or Lebanese" he asked.  
  
" I do prefer a mix but I'm partial to men of all nations" she said  
  
" Funny." " I meant……………  
  
" I know what you meant Jarod, surprise me." she said  
  
"Ok".  
  
Then she remembered the barbecue grasshopper incident.  
  
"On second thought. Make it pizza. I haven't had that in a while"  
  
" Ok, what do you want on it ?"  
  
" Everything except anchovies, sausage, peppers, pineapples……… she rambled on and on  
  
Jarod stopped listening after a while and went to order the food.  
  
The bell rang waking her from her relaxed state. She slowly got out of the tub. She looked around for a towel and spotted one then toweled dry. Then the bell rang again.  
  
" Jarod ?" Parker called.  
  
" I got it." he yelled back.  
  
She couldn't find a robe in the bathroom so she wrapped the towel around herself then headed downstairs. The man delivering the pizza stood rigid as she came down the stairs, his mouth hanging open. Jarod waived the money at him. He took it then hesitantly walked out.  
  
" Man you're lucky" he said to Jarod as he left.  
  
" Uhuh," he responded.  
  
He turned around to see that Parker had already started eating. Her legs stretched out on top of the table. His breath caught as his eye trailed her legs.  
  
" I always liked pepperoni" she mumbled.  
  
" You're going to eat right ?" she asked.  
  
" I can barely concentrate" he thought  
  
" I'll bring you a robe." he said then left  
  
" Ok, tomorrow we have to go get me something to wear." " Do you have anything to drink?" she   
  
asked.  
  
" Yeah, check the fridge."  
  
She tightened the towel around her body and went to the kitchen.  
  
" There is no alcohol" she mumbled.  
  
" Do you have anything remotely close to alcohol?"  
  
" It's not good for you," he said behind her. His breath tickling her ear.  
  
" Ummmm." she cleared her throat.   
  
" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." she pulled out a bottle of apple juice then poured some into a glass. He gave her the robe then left the kitchen so she could get dressed.  
  
As the night progressed, Parker let herself relax. It was as if she'd being living with him forever, she place her head next to his lap on the couch then laid down. Jarod turned on the television, there was a show called Will and Grace playing. She'd never seen it, but she liked it so far. Her eyes glistened with tears from laughter. Jarod lost track of the show as he listened to her laughter.  
  
" She should do that more often." he thought.  
  
It had gotten too quiet so Parker turned around to look up at him. Her eyes met his.  
  
" What's wrong ?" she asked.  
  
" Nothing, just listening to you laugh." he said. " I haven't heard you do that in a while"  
  
" There usually isn't much in my life to laugh about" she answered sadly.  
  
Everything seemed to stop as he leaned down and kissed her. After a couple of seconds there was no response so he was about to move, but she cupped the back of his head softly deepening the kiss. As they parted Jarod looked into her eyes.  
  
" She's regretting it. Parker don't do this." he thought  
  
She cleared her throat. " Umm, I have to go to the bathroom, Excuse me" she said then hurriedly left.  
  
Love  
  
Verse 1: Love   
  
So many things I've got to tell you   
  
But I'm afraid I don't know how   
  
Cause there's a possibility  
  
You'll look at me differently   
  
Ever since the first moment I spoke your name   
  
From then on I knew that by you being in my life Things were destined to change cause......   
  
So many people use your name in vain Love   
  
Those who faith in you sometimes go astray Love   
  
Through all the ups and downs the joy and hurt Love   
  
For better or worse I still will choose you first   
  
Verse 2:   
  
Many days I've longed for you   
  
Wanting you   
  
Hoping for the chance to get to know you   
  
Longing for your kiss For your kiss, for your touch, for your essence  
  
(your beautiful essence)   
  
Many nights I've cried from the things you do  
  
Felt like I could die from the thought of losing you I know that you're real   
  
With no doubt or no fears   
  
Or no questions   
  
At first you didn't mean that much to me   
  
But now I know that you're all I need   
  
The world looks so brand new to me   
  
Now that I found love   
  
Everyday I live for you And everything that I do I do it for you   
  
What I say is how I feel so believe it's true   
  
You got to know I'm true, love   
  
Song by Musique  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. I HAVE TO KNOEW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK BEFORE I CAN CONTINUE. 


	5. Lets go!

Disclaimer in chapter 1  
  
Chapter 5  
  
She leaned her head against the door trying to catch her breath. Her lips still tingling from the kiss.  
  
She let out a staggered breath that she didn't even know she'd been holding. That breath was soon knocked out of her as the premonition came. Jarod heard a thud in the silence coming from upstairs.  
  
" Parker?" he quickly climbed up the stairs. " Parker? Parker? Are you okay? What's wrong?" he knocked on the door,, but there was no response.  
  
"Jarod!" she screamed as the sweeper tore him away from her.  
  
" Restrain her." Lyle told the sweepers. She was tossed up against the wall as Jarod was being shoved out the door. Trying unsuccessfully to free himself to help her.  
  
" Lyle let him go!" Parker yelled.  
  
Jarod after a struggling was able to knock out one of the sweeper holding on to him then punched Lyle out of the way. He wiped the blood trail of his lips as he got up.   
  
" You have outlived your usefulness" he sneered then took the safety off of his gun. Parker struggled to escape the sweepers as he aimed the gun at Jarod and pulled the trigger. With a final scream she pulled away from the sweepers. She ran to the body tears trailing down her cheeks.  
  
" My god, Lyle what have you done?" she cried.  
  
" I always knew you had a thing for the lab rat. I told dad." he said. " This is the thanks I get for rescuing you?"  
  
" Jarod? Jarod? Please don't die. Please. Jarod? Jarod………………."  
  
" Parker wake up, Parker?" Jarod shook her.  
  
" Wake up". She woke up , with a start her eye brimming with tears.  
  
" Jarod". she cried.  
  
" I'm right here" he whispered as he hugged her close. Her arms secured around his neck.  
  
" You're alive !" more tears sprung to her eyes  
  
" Yes I am." " Parker what's wrong ?" "You blanked out".  
  
She realized how close they were then pulled away. Jarod tried not to show the hurt he felt with her withdrawal . She tried unsuccessfully to get up but fell back down.  
  
" Parker, you're bleeding" Jarod held her hand. " What happened" he asked  
  
" I think I just had a premonition." " We have to get out of here". she tried to get   
  
" Parker slow down, what's going on?" he asked  
  
" Help me up. We have go before Lyle gets here."   
  
" Parker……."  
  
" Just trust me okay. Now let's go" she shoved him out the door.  
  
" What happened to the door" she looked at him.  
  
" I had to kick and… Forget it." Jarod sighed and went to his room to quickly pack up his things.  
  
"They're not here sir" the sweeper reported to Lyle.  
  
"Jarod must've known we were coming" he growled. " Sweep the place and meet me back at the Center." He got into one of the cars then signaled the driver to go.  
  
" That's amazing" Jarod said  
  
" My premonitions are starting to get more accurate" Parker said.  
  
" What did you see in your premonition?" " You thought I was dead?" he asked  
  
" Can we not talk about this right now. It's been a long day, I just want to go to sleep." she said  
  
" Parker…."  
  
She cuddle into the seat, her face away from him.  
  
" I'll let it go for now" Jarod thought. He turned on the radio then started to drive.  
  
" I hope Dad will be glad to see us". he sighed into the night.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. I HAVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK BEFORE I CAN CONTINUE. 


	6. Bathrobes and Coffee

Chapter 6  
Disclaimer in Chapter 1.  
  
Parker woke up with the sun in her eyes. Turning around quickly she faced Jarod, her back to the window.  
" Uhh. It's morning" her voice was groggy. Her eyes opened to meet Jarod's smiling face.  
"Good -morning" he said.   
" Oh, you're a morning person".  
" I'm sorry?" he said.  
" Are we anywhere near coffee ?" she asked.  
" There's a Starbucks right before we get to the apartment." he said.  
" Where are we going ?" she asked looking around.  
" To see my dad." he answered.  
" Did you tell him that you kidnapped me?" she asked smiling.  
" Ha Ha. I haven't called him yet." he said looking straight forward. "We're just going to surprise him."  
" Oh, this should be fun. The boy is with him ?" she asked.  
" Yes. And so is my sister Emily."  
" How is she? I don't think I ever met her." she said.  
" You're right. Don't worry you'll like her. She's persistent, ambitious, exceptional…."  
Parker stole a glance at him as he listed his sister's attributes.  
" He looks so happy" she thought. She quickly comes to her senses when he catches her   
looking.  
" What?" he asked.  
She cleared her throat. "Umm. Did you miss the Starbucks?" she asked  
" No. It's right there." he pointed at it then drove into the parking lot.  
He came to stop.  
" I'll have a vanilla coffee. Medium size. Bring lots of sugar and cream." she said.  
" You're not coming ?" he asked.  
" Somehow I don't think a woman in a bath robe will go over too well with people."  
He rolled down the window, then got out the car.  
" You underestimate yourself Parker. You can make anything go your way." he said then   
left.  
" Especially in a bath robe." he thought.  
  
She watched him walk into the café. She sat up looking into the mirror to fix her hair.  
She reflects on the past day. Without her inner sense Jarod would be dead. And she would be god knows where. She spotted him coming back to the car. Sitting back comfortably in the chair she said a silent thank you to whatever god was watching out for them. Somebody was definitely on their side.  
  
" Here's your coffee, cream, and sugars." he handed them to her.  
" Thanks." she said. She mix the coffee then sat back comfortably drinking.  
A couple of minutes later they turned into the parking lot of apartment complex.  
" This is where they are. Come on. Let's go surprise them." he said killing the car.  
They took 2 flights of stairs to their apartment. After a couple of knocks without an answer, they took of to see the super. Jarod knocked on the super's door.  
" Yes ?" she came out. She looked at Parker with a look somewhere between amazement and disgust. Parker stared back.  
" Have you seen this man.?" Jarod asked shifting the super's attention.  
" Yes. He left about 2 days ago."   
" Oh." Jarod said disappointed. Parker smiled sadly at him.  
" Can we rent out their apartment?" he asked.  
" Sure." she went back into the room then brought a key. She then handed it to Jarod.  
" Thank you." he said. She then handed him an envelope.  
" The little boy asked me to give this to you. Sweet child." she said.  
Jarod's face lit up with a smile. Parker couldn't help but smile. Jarod said thank you then they returned to the apartment.  
  
" There's only one bed." Parker thought.  
" Ok. I'll be right back." Jarod said. Leaving Parker in the room.  
  
He returned with a bag and the DSA case.  
" So, where do you think they are now.?" Parker asked.  
" I trust Vincent left me a clue in the envelope."  
" Vincent." she asked.  
" The clone. He has a different name at least every week." he laughed.  
Parker smiled. " So. What are we going to do about my state of undress." she asked.  
" Well we are settled in, so to speak."  
" Let's go shopping." she said.  
" Ummm." he dug in his bag and provided her with some boxer shorts and a t-shirt.  
Parker hesitantly put them on. " Why don't I just walk around naked." she suggested at when she came out of the bathroom.  
" Well it's getting cold outside. But if you want to…."  
" Oh. Shut up."  
"Ok. Lets go." he said opening the door. Parker looked at herself in the mirror.  
" Everything is too big." she said. " I hope no one I know sees me." she huffed   
She put on a pair of Jarod's sandals. Then they left. Jarod couldn't help but smile at how normal she looked. She didn't seem so scary .  
  
Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. 


End file.
